Silver Bells
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. Shannon and Andie spend their first Christmas together as a couple. ShannonOC.


Christmas oneshot. I thought it was really cute and Shannon and Andie are WIN. Don't forget to vote on the poll, guys! Hope yo enjoy this one. Much love, peeps!  
**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy or Jeff Hardy. I **DO** own Andie.

* * *

Shannon reached up, placing the last glass ornament on the Christmas tree in his living room. The tree was huge, bigger than what he would've liked, but Andie had insisted on this one. The Prince of Punk knew better than to argue with her. Especially during Christmas. Since her father was usually drunk, Andie never had a real Christmas. Shannon was determined to give her everything she wanted. But, most of all, he wanted her to be happy. Shannon heard a clank followed by a thud coming from the kitchen. He made his way into the kitchen and found his best friend on the floor and tray of cookies scattered about. Andie looked up at him, pouting as she held her arms up to him. Shannon shook his head, helping her to her feet and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Your kitchen hates me," Andie pouted.

"Well, what'd you do, Carlie?" Shannon asked.

"I had to get the sprinkles, but they were too high up."

"Babe, I'm like two inches shorter than you and I can reach."

"Shut up, jerk."

Shannon grinned, pulling the brunette into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Andie sighed as she bent down and started to clean up the cookies. Shannon picked a cookie up off the floor and took a bite, hopping onto the counter. He watched as his girlfriend picked up every last crumb, admiring her body. When it came to Andie, his eyes always wandered around her body. She never minded, not like that would've stopped him. Shannon grabbed another cookie as Andie successfully reached the sprinkles.

"Stop eating those!" Andie slapped the cookie out of his hand. "They're not ready."

"They taste like they are," Shannon teased.

"But, they don't have sprinkles."

Andie looked up at him, a pout on her thin lips. When it came to baking, Andie had to have everything be precise. That's just how she was. Shannon thought it was adorable. After disposing of the crumbs, Andie began baking again and Shannon noticed the smile on her face had returned. He kissed her on the cheek just as the doorbell rang. The prince of punk ran his fingers through his hair as he headed to the door. He wasn't surprised to find the Hardy brothers at his door. Every year Matt held a huge Christmas bash at his house and basically demanded that all of his close friends came. Shannon usually went each year, but this year he just wanted to be with Andie.

"You and Andie need to get your asses to my house and party," Matt said, jokingly.

"Andie's actually quite content baking," Shannon laughed.

"Ooh, cookies?"

"Yeah. I think she baked a cake too."

Shannon laughed when both Matt's and Jeff's eyes lit up. All three men knew that Andie was a skilled baker. It was one of the few times that she was actually calm and sweet. Especially on Christmas. Nothing could upset her during the Christmas season. Andie danced across the hall to some Christmas song that was playing on the radio and Shannon watched as both Matt's and Jeff's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Dude, Andie's not wearing pants!" Jeff nearly shouted.

The two Hardy brothers watched as Andie continued to dance around in nothing but the Hardys' basketball jersey. Shannon shook his head, laughing at his friends. They should've been used to Andie wearing next to nothing. The jersey was an extra small and it barely covered her ass. Not that Shannon minded. However, like most men, he preferred his woman with no clothes on. Andie danced over to the guys, a plate of cookies in her hands. Matt and Jeff each took a cookie as Shannon wrapped an arm around Andie's waist.

They were so perfect together. After years and years of fighting their feelings, the two finally got together. According to the Hardys and Gregory Helms, it was about damn time that they did. Andie only grinned as the guys were still in awe that she had no pants on. It wasn't out of the ordinary. Unless she was working or going out, Andie didn't like wearing pants. She preferred long t-shirts and really short boy shorts.

"This your Christmas present to Shannon, Carlisle?" Matt teased. "Walking around half-naked?"

"No, she's teasing me," Shannon replied. "She's evil."

"He's just upset that I won't completely strip," Andie winked at the boys.

"Hey, if you wanna strip, we don't mind," Jeff grinned.

"I'm not surprised, Hardy."

"You guys coming to the party?" Matt interjected.

"We might come by later," Shannon replied, too focused on Andie.

Matt and Jeff took the hint, saying goodbye to their friends. Once the Hardys were gone, Shannon lifted Andie into his arms and tossed her onto the couch. Before she could protest, he got on top of her and shoved his lips onto hers. He didn't let her come up for air as he kissed her, sliding his hand under her jersey. Andie grabbed Shannon by the shirt and pulled him closer to her. She grinned up at him before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Shannon grabbed hold of Andie's black lace underwear and started sliding them down her smooth legs. He sat up and unzipped his pants before leaning down and entering her. Andie moaned, biting at Shannon's neck.

Andie continued to moan louder as Shannon went deeper inside her. She arched her back, grabbing hold of his platinum blonde hair. Shannon moaned into her neck, never moving his lips from her skin. His hands circled her hips as he grinded against her harder. Andie whispered for him to get rougher and he gladly obliged. The rougher he got, the louder they both moaned and Shannon couldn't remember the last time he felt this good.

Even after Shannon pulled out, their lips were still entwined. Andie slid her underwear back on as she straddled Shannon, her hair falling in front of her face. He nearly melted when she smiled that smile of hers. It was too innocent, too sexy. Shannon was so captivated by her beauty that he didn't realize Andie's smile had faded. When he noticed her expression, he sat up straight, immediately concerned.

"What's wrong, Carlie?" Shannon asked.

Andie shook her head, "It's nothing."

"It's never nothing with you."

Andie got all quiet, pulling her knees to her chest. From the way she was getting, Shannon had a feeling he knew where the conversation was heading. He didn't like at all. But, for the few months that they'd been together, Shannon was relatively calm when it came to Andie's father. Maybe it was because the man was locked up in jail. That fact was something Andie was still struggling to deal with.

"This is the first Christmas I won't be with my father," Andie frowned.

"Yeah, and you won't be smacked around because that asshole got drunk," Shannon snapped.

"He's still my father, Shannon. He's my only family and you know that."

"That's not it, Andie. I hate that he's abused you your entire life and you're so quick to forgive him."

Shannon was surprised at how calm his voice was. Usually when they had this conversation, it turned into a fight. Maybe the fact that it was Christmas Eve was what kept them in a better mood. Or maybe they finally understood where the other was coming from. Well, Shannon did. When Andie's mother died and the abuse started, she closed herself off from everyone. He happened to be one of the lucky ones that earned her trust.

"Shannon, I can't explain how I feel," Andie started. "I know he didn't want things to end up this way."

"You still feel that way?" Shannon asked. "Six months ago, he put you in the a hospital because of a concussion."

"I just keep hoping that he'll change."

Shannon let Andie snuggle into his arms, wrapping his arm around her slender body. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, holding on to him tightly. Shannon still couldn't believe that Andie was his. With the way things ended between her and Kennedy, he wasn't sure if she'd ever get over that. But, somehow she did. Shannon remembered the night he'd won her over. He was a little drunk and very determined. For once, that ended up being a good combination.

_Shannon followed Andie back into his house, not letting her walk away from her feelings again. He stumbled up the stairs, mentally kicking himself for drinking too much. But, he wasn't going to let Andie go this time. He pushed open the door to her room, finding her changing her clothes. Andie quickly pulled a shirt on as Shannon entered the room. He stumbled towards her as he attempted to pull her into his arms._

"_I'm not talking to you when you're drunk, Shannon," Andie said._

_She turned away from Shannon, desperate to get far away from him and her feelings. But, Shannon wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed Andie by the waist and shoved her against the wall. Andie took a deep breath, surprised that he was being so rough with her. Shannon moved his lips towards her neck, kissing her delicate skin. Andie felt her heart beat faster and fast when she felt Shannon's breath on her skin._

"_Fuck me like you mean it," Shannon whispered in her ear._

_Andie didn't hesitate. She quickly pushed Shannon onto the bed, basically just ripping his clothes off. Shannon never let his lips move away from hers, his hands roaming around her body. Her lips tasted so good and he couldn't get enough. All the years he'd spent pining for her led to this. Andie was his now and that's all he wanted._

When Shannon snapped out of his day dream, he realized that Andie had gone back into the kitchen. The prince of punk smiled to himself, always so amused at how she could go from being sad to happy in a matter of seconds. It was one of the things he loved about her. There was only one thing that could make things even more picture perfect. But, Shannon was having a bit of trouble doing that. He was letting the negativity get to him.

_Grow a backbone, Moore_, he scolded himself. Shannon took a breath, running his fingers through his hair as he moved towards the tree. Glancing back at Andie, Shannon picked up a tiny box from beneath the tree. Putting it behind his back, he headed into the kitchen. Andie didn't notice his presence and if she did, she wasn't acknowledging it. She bit her bottom lip as she iced the cookies. Shannon reached for a cookie but she slapped his hand away. The prince of punk lifted Andie's chin, turning her face towards his. She stopped icing cookies, knowing Shannon had something important to say.

"Andie," Shannon started, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Andie heard herself gasp when Shannon revealed the diamond ring. She grabbed onto the counter in order to steady herself. She looked down at Shannon, his piercing blue eyes staring into her soul. The lump in her throat got bigger, rendering her unable to speak. Andie clamped a hand over her mouth, still in shock that Shannon had proposed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Andie heard herself ask.

"Yeah, baby. I'm serious," Shannon laughed.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Shannon lifted Andie into his arms, kissing her roughly. He slid the ring onto her finger as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He couldn't help his laughter when the tears welled up in her eyes. Shannon stole another kiss from his new fiancée before pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"C'mon, let's head over to Matt's," Shannon said, putting Andie down.

Andie nodded before disappearing upstairs. When she returned, she was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. Shannon kissed her once more, his hands surrounding her waist. He whispered an 'I love you' in her ear and she did the same.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Shannon smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Shannon," Andie replied.


End file.
